This invention relates to log splitting devices and more particularly to log splitters using conventional manually operated automotive jacks.
Numerous log splitting devices have been devised in the past as exemplified by the devices disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,192,364 Findley Mar. 11, 1980 4,331,192 Hung May 25, 1982 4,366,848 Gavinski Jan. 4, 1983 4,377,190 Pierrat Mar. 22, 1983 5,535,795 Bunn Jul. 16, 1996 5,575,319 Chick Nov. 19, 1996 ______________________________________
The above-identified Gavinski patent discloses an example of the self-contained trailer-mounted type of log splitter that has become commonplace for splitting logs for fireplace use. Log splitters of this type have a large hydraulic cylinder which is typically powered by a gasoline engine, and are very heavy, cumbersome, and expensive.
At the other end of the spectrum of log splitting devices are simple hand tools such as axes and mauls as well as handheld wedges which are driven into a log with the aid of a sledge hammer. Such devices are quite inexpensive, but require a degree of strength and dexterity that many unskilled users do not possess, and their initial economy can be vastly offset by the amount of time and energy required to be expended by the user.
A number of attempts have been made to create labor-saving devices in this field which are suitable for home use or other non-commercial use. For example, the above-identified patents to Chick and Bunn both disclose upright log splitters with a conventional step-type manual automotive jack. Log splitters with hydraulic jacks are disclosed in the patents to Findley, Hung and Pierrat. Findley and Hung both disclose horizontal log splitters, while Pierrat discloses an upright log splitter with a hydraulic automobile jack.
Pierrat had the objective of producing a lightweight, low-cost log splitter for home use, but sought to achieve that objective with a two-legged frame having a cross member engaging both legs and abutting the top of a conventional jack resting on the base of the frame. A log to be split was placed on end on the cross member and the cross member was driven upwardly by the jack. Pierrat also proposed the use of an adjustment clamp around each leg that, by design, bites into the surface of the leg to hold the wedge at a desired height. With continued use, such clamps prevent smooth operation of the adjustment mechanism and thereby shorten the useful lifetime of the log splitter.
In spite of all the past activity in this area, there remains a need for a jack-actuated log splitter that is sufficiently powerful and durable for long-term non-commercial use but still simple and lightweight in construction, inexpensive, compact, easily transported, and easy to set up, use and store.